Forum:Russian Fable Wikia
Danil Chupov : Hello dear administrator. ' ''I m create (ru.fable.wikia.com). Can I'll use your articles to be translate on russian language? Can i take your background and logo. Thank you.. Yes, that should be fine. When you've set it up, I'll add a link on our Main Page as well, next to the French and Brazilian ones. Let me know if I can help in any way. :Note also that I've moved this into the Wiki talk forum. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm a newbie in Wikia , but i have a question: how to change the name of the wikia (In the name of the browser window) and how to make a static background as you? :Danil Chupov 17:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :To change the name that appears in the browser window, go to the pages MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage and MediaWiki:Pagetitle on your wiki. The first one is for the wiki home page, the second is for the other pages on the wiki. You need to change the text to whatever you want there instead. Be careful not to delete the other text around . :To make the background static, go to the page MediaWiki:Wikia.css on your wiki and add the code: body { background-attachment: fixed; } :to the end of it. This will fix the background in place. :Another thing that may be useful for you: on this wiki is a page called and on your wiki is a page called . You can use these to transfer a lot of content from one wiki to the other at once. :Let me know if there's anything else I can help with. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, thank you so much :Danil Chupov 14:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Further to what I said above, I think I've worked out the specifics for the browser window text: ::In MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, you should have: ::Fable Wiki - На русском — вики Викии ::and in MediaWiki:Pagetitle, you should have: ::$1 — Fable Wiki - На русском — вики Викии ::Hope this helps. ::Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I have a question: : How to make a template, as here: :Thanks in advance :Sorry for the trouble, but I have a huge desire to create a good wikia, but the experience of a small ... :Danil Chupov 07:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Go to Category:Templates on this wiki and look through its subcategories to find some templates that you want to use. Using the page on this wiki, add the names of the templates into the second box, like Template:Character Infobox Template:Infobox location Template:Locations (Fable III) ::and so on. Also, make sure the box labelled Include templates is ticked ü. Afterwards, export the pages. Then go to your wiki and find the page Special:Import to import the saved file of pages. This will put templates into the correct namespace on your wiki, which I think is Шаблон: Go to one of the imported pages and Edit it. From there, you should be able to see the code used for the templates and adapt it to create new ones from it. When creating a new template on your wiki, you need to create it with the title Шаблон:Template name, where you replace Template name with the name of your template. ::As an example, the full code for Template:Infobox location is: }}| colspan="2" style="background:#FA8F60; text-align:center; padding:0em;-moz-border-radius:8px" ''' } }} |- style="text-align:center" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | }| true || }| } | .jpg| | }}}} }} |- ! colspan="2" style=" padding:0em;-moz-border-radius:8px" | Location Information |- }| Related Quests } }} |- }| Enemies } }} |- }| NPCs } }} |- }| Exits } }} |- }| Shops } }} |} ::Hope this helps. ::Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- :There was a slight problem: In template Infobox location or Character Infobox, do not appear my translate, That is on :English - |Home, on russian: |Дом , But when you type in any word article "Дом" does not appear. :That is - How translate you words English to Russian in templates Infobox Location , and Infobox Character Danil Chupov 18:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm afraid I don't quite understand what your problem is. You may need to look at the code for the templates and see if you can find where the problem is. If you have translated some of the template parameters then you need to use them in the page. For example: if, in the template, } is used, then you need to write |Home= in the code of the page you are using the template on. If the template uses }, then you need to make sure the template call in the article also uses |Дом= It may help, if you are not doing so already, to use the Source/Code view when editing an article page, instead of the WYSIWYG Rich Text Editor, to see the full code being used for the template. ::For any other language-specific problems, I can try to help, but you may get a better or more useful result if you look around Wikia Central ru and ask for help from them, as they may be able to spot the problems more easily than I can. ::Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC)